Her Number
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Avery visits Scott while filming season 3 with some interesting results. ScotCh Chef/OC.  Who knew I could actually write het?


**So apparently I'm the Queen of Crack. I thought of this when I saw Broadway, Baby and Chris and Chef were talking and Chef asked to get "her" number. And I just happened to have a single female OC available. I'm making Chef's name Clay after his voice actor Cle Bennett. **

**Disclaimer: I own Avery and Scott, everything else belongs to Teletoon.**

**888**

"So you were the one who dyed Chris' hair pink?"

"Yeah, although I admit, I took the idea from Scott who dyed it green once,"

Chef laughed and relaxed slightly in the captain's chair as he flew the death trap to the show's next destination.

"He looked like the mascot for pepto bismol," the large man grinned at the red-haired woman in the seat next to him. She smiled in return.

"Oh I know, it's just too bad he was able to wash it out before this season started," emerald eyes rolled as she crossed her arms over her yellow top and put her feet on the dashboard in front of her.

Chef nodded and focused on flying, enjoying this quiet moment with one Avery Carlisle.

The young woman had flown out to visit her close friend Scott; she'd joined them in Japan and would get dropped off in New York.

Chris and Scott were currently busy with the voting off ceremony of Team Victory, the irony of this was not wasted on any of the staff. Chef thought they deserved it with that stupid ass commercial of theirs.

So since Scott was occupied, Avery had decided to keep Chef company, deeming him lonely and in need of good conversation instead of being forced to spend time with Chris all the time. Chef couldn't agree more.

The chef turned pilot glanced at his cockpit companion, she was quite pretty with her tan skin, dark red hair that was tied in two braids down her back and her simple outfit of a t-shirt and denim capris. She seemed very sensible unlike a lot of simpering mush-minded girls Chef had met in the past. And she wasn't afraid to bite Chris' head off when the host needed to be knocked down a peg. Chef respected that.

"So your name is Clay right?" Avery suddenly spoke, snapping Chef out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, though most people call me Chef. I'll hazard a guess that Scott told you?" he raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to poison both Chris and his little lover's dinners later; they knew him too well for their own good.

"Yes, he mentioned it. I think it suits you a whole lot better than Chef," she smiled and Chef focused on the sky, the corners of his lips quirking up slightly.

"Though I think I like Master Chief the best, can I call you that?" Avery batted her expertly mascaraed eyelashes at him. Chef chuckled.

"Sure, as long as you don't use it for evil," Avery sat up straight and gave him a salute.

"Yes Master Chief Sir!" she broke into a fit of giggles and fell back in her seat. Chef rolled his eyes. She sobered up quickly and adjusted her position in her chair, smiling out at the endless sky in front of them.

"I heard you and the fairy talking about design school last night?" he glanced between her and the sky; Avery smirked at the nickname for Scott but nodded.

"Yeah, it's my last year there then I have a job lined up at that big fashion company in Edmonton," she smiled proudly. Chef nodded.

"That's impressive," he admired girls who were goal-oriented, even if he didn't understand fashion; someone had to design the clothes they wore.

"Thanks, I wanted to be a pro wrestler when I was little, funnily enough, I was able to beat up any guys who picked on me or Scott," she chuckled darkly and Chef eyed her arms which were actually quite strong for her petite figure, "But then I decided I'd do something more proper and try design," she shrugged, "Plus I didn't want to mar my money maker," she gestured to her face with a teasing grin. Chef laughed.

"That would definitely be a tragedy," he said, making Avery blush almost as red as her hair. She began playing with one of her braids distractedly and Chef once again focused on flying.

The black man decided he liked this Avery girl, she had brains. It was pleasantly silent for a few minutes between the two. Avery was bobbing her head to a song only she could hear while Chef smiled as an idea came to him.

"Hey designer, would you wanna help me with something?" he looked at her interestedly and she blinked at him, tilting her head curiously.

"Depends on what that something is…"

"Well, I was thinking of taking all of Chris' hair gel hostage and seeing if he would give me ransom for it," Chef shrugged and Avery tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning.

"I like it but why not go big and kidnap Scott too? Make him choose between the two, toss him a parachute and throw the hair gel out of the plane?" her eyes glinted mischievously and Chef burst out laughing.

"I like your style designer girl!" Avery smiled in response.

"Hey Avi!" the cockpit door opened to admit a flamboyant blonde man.

"Hey lover boy," the red-head stood and hugged her friend. Scott giggled.

"I'm done for the day, wanna go back to my room and watch _Merlin_?"

"Hot British boys and magic? I'm there!" Scott grinned and began tugging Avery out the door.

She smiled fondly at Chef, "Thanks for entertaining me," she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "See ya later Master Chief," she winked and followed Scott.

Chef was glad for his dark skin that hid his blush when Chris walked in a minute later.

* * *

"So you have fun with Avery the other day?" Chris smirked knowingly as him and Chef sat waiting in Central Park for the tortured teens to make it to the next part of the challenge.

"She was a nice girl," Chef shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, she is Scott's best friend, I could hook you up," Chris grinned deviously, Chef smirked.

"Can you get me her number?"

888

So who hates me now?

I personally love this pair for some reason since I randomly thought it up earlier today. It was just like BAM! Awesome pair! I hate when my brain does that, it's responsible for me liking such random pairings like Kingsley/Harry or Jericho/Kid Flash -_-

Anyway, I hope you liked this despite its crackiness and I hope I kept Chef in character. Go read his bio on Wikipedia, he's actually kinda cool.

Review please! I need to know whether to give up on this pair or if you'd actually like to see more! Otherwise give me ideas for a different boyfriend for Avery.


End file.
